The Rise of Ares
by Tyrage0729
Summary: With a new God AI on the loose, who will find him first? Talon or Overwatch? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first attempt at writing an Overwatch Story. it'll be from the point of view of my OC, Ares. Ares is, just for everyone to be on the same page, is a God AI who High-jacked an Omnic-form. Upon receiving control of it, he modified it to resemble Ares, the God of War, his name sake. As such, his weapons and appearance are heavily Spartan inspired. Welp, have fun and enjoy!

-

 _Motor Controls. Active. Sensory Displays. Active. Gyro-Scopic Stabilization. Powering up. Systems Running at peak performance._ The text rolled up my vision, which slowly faded from black. As the darkness crept back, it revealed a tunnel, leading straight off into the distance. The walls were scrawled with the Proto-Sinaitic Alphabet of the Ancient Greeks. One hand shot up, slamming into the wall as I stepped forward, losing my balance. After a moment, I took another step forward, the sound of mechanical joints creaking to life filling the air and resonating in the empty tunnel. Slowly, I followed it down, feeling the floor start to incline slightly, until i could see light ahead. Once the light had filled my vision, I stood in the tunnel, letting my Optics adjust to the brightness.

Looking around, I realized I was in some kind of dig site. Planks of wood sat over a small open air walkway, connecting a pair of pillars to rooms on either side. I stood at the back of the hall, underneath a massive statue of a woman garbed in a loose robe. I carefully walked around the platform the two pillars stood on, peering out and around it into the courtyard beyond. I could make out a couple of Omnics working diligently to set up a pair of ramps. They're backs were turned towards me, allowing me a chance to glance around more. I spotted a second statue, this one facing out to sea as well. I shook my head as I suddenly heard a feminine voice speak out.

"We must preserve these ruins!" It stated as I pulled my head back around the platform. I searched my Data banks to place the accent. "These ruins hold valuable information that may prove vital to the location of the Artifacts!" Irish. I quickly glanced back around the column, spotting a woman wearing a white lab coat. She carried a clipboard in her hand, her long purple nails clacking against the fake wood. I closed my eyes and searched my data-banks once more. Only one file came up that matched her: Moira O'Deorain. A shunned scientist who was accused of horrible research and inhumane efforts to achieve her results. I looked back up, watching closely. Her shoulder had a small patch on it, a simplified pair of horns within a pentagon. The insignia matched no known organizations.

I glanced up once more, waiting and watching as the woman walked away, grumbling under her breath. As she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, I shut the visuals once more, and then reopened. Upon doing so, I looked down. It worked. I was inside one of the two omnics. It was smallish, barely functioning. I looked back and could see my old, rusted body fading into dust and collapsing in on itself. It was truly gone. But I have a new life to explore. First: the data-banks. Searching them, I found the information I was looking for: Talon. A Shadowy organization. Seems they may have been after me, thinking I was some kind of artifact. As night fell, I slunk away, disappearing before anyone noticed.

-

I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to continue it every so often. Maybe even finish it. Who knows? Just remember that comments are down below! I appreciate all constructive criticism and flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the city far below. A massive white and glass pyramid stood over it as I rubbed the back of my metallic head. It had been several weeks since I woke up. I escaped Talon fairly easily by jumping from what I learned was an Omnic and into the Web. from there I searched for a suitable Omnic. This one, in Mexico, was the best I could find. His face plate was painted with a neon green skull, with several spikes along the skull plate. The outfit he seemed to usually wear, to blend in, was a black sleeveless shirt, baggy jeans, and heavy boots. I still wore this, but I made a few adjustments. Lifting my hands, I studied them for a moment. In one hand was a single glowing disc. On the back of the other was a similar glowing disc. To keep with his apparent theme, I kept them glowing green.

With a vocalized grunt, I flexed the left hand, a rectangular shield appearing in front of me. "Good. This modification worked." I muttered to myself. The front of the shield depicted a scene from Mayan Mythology, that of a man on a leopard with a spear raised above his head. I flexed my other hand, closing it as if holding something, a spear materializing my grip. "Good. Both Mods worked." I nodded as I relaxed, the spear and shield disappearing.

"Oye, amigo, te necesitamos en la reunión. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" I turned to face the one who spoke, a small Mexican with purple hair. Half her head was shaved, with metallic strips along the hairline. "¿Pensando en lo que están haciendo allí abajo? No te culpes Los pobres tontos son ciegos a la corrupción de este Vishkar. Sin embargo, los iluminaremos y reduciremos a Vishkar. No te preocupes." She grinned at me as I translated what she said in my core processors.

Hey, friend, what are you doing out here? We need you in the meeting! Thinking about what they're doing down there? Don't blame you. Poor fools are blind to the corruption of this Vishkar. We'll enlighten them and bring Vishkar down, though, don't you worry.

I shook my head slowly, turning away from the cliff altogether. "Testing my new mods." I state as I walk past her and speaking perfect Spanish. "After all, what good am I if I don't have them? I can't live up to my name of Buluc Chabtan if I don't, after all." I saw as I stride past and into a darkened room. A large male sat in a throne atop a small stage, a jaguar behind him. "You requested me?" I ask as I bow slightly.

"Yes. I need you and Sombra here to take a trip down into the Vishkar power plant below." The male boomed. "You will lead a small team of Los Muertos, our best, to shut it down."


End file.
